Episode 8627 (23rd October 2019)
Plot Moira gets trapped in nets under the water. Nate yells out her name, and pleads with Cain to retrieve her, telling him, he can’t swim. Cain grudgingly dives in the water after her. Marlon coaches Chas through her developing birth. Paddy, along with Aaron, arrive at the pub, still isolated from his wife and upcoming child through the lavatory’s door. Charity comes back from Cornwall. Cain gives Moira air but is unable to free the nets from around her feet. He resurfaces for air, before second attempting her rescue. Faith plants the mysterious photo found in Nate’s caravan in the farm’s living room, for it to be purposely found. Cain succeeds to set Moira free, but as they swim to the surface, a massive explosion from the boat blows with Nate still on board. As they rise to the facade, they witness the wreck. Bear gives Paddy some well-needed reassurance on how good of a father he is going to be, much to Paddy’s shock but comfort. The baby is seconds away from being born when Bear manages to break the door down, and Paddy sees the last moments. The grand reopening of The Woolpack is suspended after Bob’s and Mandy’s inebriated antics. Manpreet assures both Chas and Paddy that they have a healthy baby girl, much to Paddy’s bewilderment. Charity has a heart-to-heart with Aaron about Robert’s sentencing. Cain swims away from the wreckage despite Moira begging him to search for Nate. She manages to spot Nate in the distance, floating aboard a plank from the debris. Moira manages to convince Cain to swim to his rescue. Once arriving back at the pier, Cain leaves both Moira and a barely breathing Nate stranded. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Freeman's Cut Lake *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilets *Butlers Farm - Living room Notes *On-location filming for the lake scenes took place at Brighouse in West Yorkshire at a lake known as Freeman's Cut. The filming schedule took place backwards with the crew shooting the explosion of the boat before filming the build-up. Letters were drawn out to residents of the area informing them of the blow to come. Actors Jeff Hordley and Jurell Carter did the majority of their fight sequence, with help from their stunt doubles. As of this, Jurell had to take one-on-one lessons with a swimming instructor, having previously not been able to swim before the storyline commenced. The underwater scenes were filmed at a film studio in Basildon which has a dedicated marine tank for the occasion. The boat itself is no stranger to being used as a prop in soapland, with it previously being used in a storyline over at fellow soap Coronation Street. Slight amendments were given to the boat such as repainting when the crew at Emmerdale were given it. https://www.digitalspy.com/soaps/emmerdale/a29549418/emmerdale-where-boat-lake-explosion-filmed/ *Additional credits: SFX (Future Effects), VFX (The Other Planet), Drone Camera (Upper Cut Productions). *Neil Finnighan was the Stunt Co-ordinator of this episode and David Collom, Xavier Lake and Sarah Lochlan were the Stunt Performers. *This episode features the birth and first appearance of Eve Dingle, played by twins Bonnie and Billy Clement. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The boat party is in jeopardy; Paddy faces a race against the clock; and Charity arrives to chaos. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,631,213 viewers (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes